


Seiko, that isn't funny!

by orphan_account



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, OR SEIKO INTRODUCES THE DEVILS WORK TO SATOSHI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiko what has gotten into your mind and why are you showing Satoshi this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seiko, that isn't funny!

Sato-Mun: SEIKO IS THE DEVIL SOMETIMES AND SATOSHI IS MENTALLY SCARRED

)-(

Seiko led him by his shoulders into the office chair she had in front of her laptop and firmly pushed him into the chair before handing him a pair of earphones.

"Uh, Shinohara what am I doing exactly?" Satoshi asked as he hesitantly took the headphones and put them on his head.

She grinned wickedly "Your watching an interesting little video I found hehe" 

He shivered and he only hoped as she flicked open the laptop, that it wasn't anything too bad. He read the title as she clicked play on the youtube video

'Shrek is love Shrek is life?'

The monolouge started with a animated boy who was laying on his bed "I was only nine years old, I loved Shrek so much. I owned all the merchandise"

Satoshi chuckled it wasn't that bad, it was just about a kid who loved the dreamworks character shrek.

The scene changed to the boy again who was in a praying position "I would pray to Shrek every night, thanking him for the life I've been given, Shrek is love Shrek is life, I would say"

Satoshi watched in confusion, so the boy prayed to a... Imaginary character.

The next scene showed the father slapping the boy on the head and calling him a name Satoshi rather did not like.

He frowned when he heard Seiko's muffled giggles next to him.

The boy was now crying in his bed or well the monolouge said he was crying.

"I feel something touch me" The camera turns slowly "it's Shrek"

And sure enough there was the animated character Shrek standing in the corner. "He leans over and whispers in my ear, This is my swamp"

The next scene has Satoshi's mouth gaping and eyes widened in horror "What the..."

The monolouge continues "He spreads my asscheeks-"

Satoshi attempted to take off the headphones only to find Seiko holding them on his head as he recoils in absolute terror at what he is watching.

He looks at the time the video is almost finished and the monoluge that Satoshi has grown to fear is still going

"My dad enters the room, and Shrek looks at him and whispers 'It's all ogre now'" Satoshi would've laughed at that if it was a normal video "Shrek leaps out the window and leaves"

Shrek literally flies out the fucking window and the video goes black as the last of the monouge is finished. Seiko takes the headphones off cheekily grinning at him as he gets up so fast he practically bowls the girl over "WHAT THE FUCK??!!!"

Seiko cackled and decided this was the best reaction she had ever got.


End file.
